My Secret Flower
by morbidparanoia
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the SPR office, and it's time to find out who's been sending Mai flowers.


A/N: This is the GH world according to Stascia. In this story it is Mai's final year of high school, John has left the priesthood, and the Oliver Davis revelation never took place. If you want super-canon this isn't the place to find it. Sorry.

- x - x - x -

As the sun set silently over the quiet garden outside Tokyo, a young man moved through the flora, humming to himself. He stopped in front of a particularly stunning wildflower, watering it lovingly.

"Soon, beautiful," he whispered. "Soon you will do a great thing."

- x - x - x -

"Any Valentines yet, Bou-san?" Mai asked, casting a sly glance at the miko who glared back.

"Oh yes," the monk replied. "Though most of them came from 14 year old fangirls."

The girl giggled. "I'm sure there's plenty more to come."

Ayako stared daggers at her.

"What about you, Ayako-san?" Mai asked.

"Don't be stupid!" the miko snapped. "Why would I send Takigawa a Valentine?"

Mai laughed. "I meant have you gotten any Valentines..."

"Oh. No," Ayako said, embarrassed.

The teen took the opportunity to glare Bou-san down. She simply could not comprehend the monk and miko's game of cat and mouse. Why couldn't they both just admit their feelings.

"Mai-chan, you must have gotten loads of Valentines yourself," the monk countered in an attempt to throw her off balance.

"Not really loads," she replied.

"But you have had some?" asked Ayako.

Mai nodded. "every day since the beginning of the month, a single daisy's been delivered to my apartment. There's always a note that says 'My Secret Flower'."

"How romantic!" said the miko.

"I wonder who they're from," Bou-san mumbled.

"Alright, that's enough you lot," Naru barked from the doorway of his office. "In case you'd all forgotten, this is a business where work needs to be done - even on Valentine's Day."

"Someone has Valentine envy!" Ayako shrieked.

The young man rolled his eye." Hardly. For your information I received several cards, a large box of chocolates, and tickets to see Swan Lake tonight."

With that, he turned on his heel and went back into his office.

- x - x - x -

"The time has come, my sweet," the young man whispered. "It pains me to do this but your purpose is to give joy to as many people as possible, and I am only one."

The sound of the sshears resonated through the pre-dawn light.

- x - x - x -

"Ballet?" Bou-san asked hesitantly.

Ayako nodded. "Looks that way. Who would have thought. Our Naru, playing for the other team."

"No!" Mai shrieked. "He couldn't be!"

"Wake up and smell the Prada! He's drop dead gorgeous, always perfectly dressed, enjoys the ballet and lives with another man who also happens to be rather striking," the miko said.

"You think Lin-san and Naru...?"

"Really?!" Bou-san asked, scratching his head.

Ayako shrugged. "Why not?"

- x - x - x -

John packed the hall outside the SPR office door. He'd come so far so confidently, only to lose his nerve at the last minute. Muttering to himself he ploughed headlong into Yasuhara-san.

"Brown-san!" the young man gasped. "What're you doing out here?"

John blushed. "Trying to work up the nerve to go in there..."

"Ah," Yasuhara said, noticing the vibrantly coloured flower in the ex-priest's hands. "Mai?"

The Australian nodded.

"Well, I could take it in for you, say I found it outside the door," the teen offered.

"No," John sighed. "I need to do this myself."

"Why don't I send her out to you?"

He nodded. "That'll work."

- x - x - x -

"Mai-chan?" Yasuhara poked his head around the door.

"Yasuhara! Come in," the girl said. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He smiled. "You too. Speaking of which, there's someone outside who wants to see you."

"Thanks, I'l be back soon guys," Mai said, getting up.

Yasuhara sat down in her place.

"You're looking very handsome," Ayako said, drawing agreen look from Bou-san. "All decked out like a Christmas tree."

"I have a special evening planned," he replied.

"Oh? With who?"

"Uh uh," the young man grinned. "Not saying. But what about you two? Has Takigawa-san finally gotten up the courage to ask you out?"

The monk and miko flushed and stammered incoherently that he wasn't interested and she'd never accept anyway.

He rolled his eyes. "You two need to grow up."

- x - x - x -

"John-san?"

The youn man looked up. "Taniyama-san... Th-this is f-for you."

Mai took the wildflower gently in her hands, lifting it to sniff its scent.

He blushed as he handed her the card he had been up all night writing and re-writing.

She read the shaky letters carefully.

'My Secret Flower,  
It seems only yesterday that we first met, but at the same time I can't remember my life without you in it. The laughter in your eyes put a smile in my heart that erased any memory of hurt in my life. When I left the priesthood six months ago, it was in the hope that maybe one day you and I could be together.  
Mai Taniyama, I love you.'

- x - x - x -

Naru came out of his office in an elegant suit, looking like a dream. A smile spread over Yasuhara's face as he saw him.

"Oh. My. God!" Ayako breathed. "You two are a couple!"

Yasuhara laughed as his lover began to scowl. "We couldn't keep it from them forever."

"I suppose you're right," Naru replied. "Yes, we're a couple. A very happy couple."

"Well good for you!" Ayako beamed.

"You love me?" Mai gasped.

The ex-priest blushed and nodded. "Very much."

"I don't know what to say..." she said.

"You don't have to say anything Taniyama-san, I jut wanted you to know how I fel-"

His words were cut off by her lips on his.

"You fool," she whispered as John gasped for breath. "It was always you." 


End file.
